


Soul Marks

by Phayte



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom Draco, Bottom Harry, Boys Kissing, Choking, Kissing, M/M, Top Harry, Top Ron Weasley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 04:49:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9304991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/pseuds/Phayte
Summary: People mark you all the time, whether it be physically or mentally.  It is widely know that after a major “life almost ending event”  soul marks would appear. So why does Harry have two?  One is sexual and the other platonic.  But which is which?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a prompt the Hetero-Life Partner sent over. And never can say no to her (though I try) and this is the train wreck that occurred from it. This first chapter is finding the soul marks and what to do about them... I really did try to keep this a short one shot... yeah, apparently I didn't... 
> 
> Oops! Enjoy either way!!! <3

People mark you all the time, whether it be physically or mentally. It is widely know that after a major “life almost ending event” soul marks would appear. So be it, Harry had one that occurred after the “Sectumsempra” incident that Draco also received. They both knew it was there, they just try to avoid it, not that you can avoid your soul mate, but they still try.

At the final battle, Ron encountered a close call with the snake, Harry actually died, and one appeared on Ron, as well as another on Harry. Harry did not know what to make of this. He knew his “mate” already, but the new mark brought on more questions. He had a mark on the right side of his chest, and one on the left. The mark on the left matched the one Draco had. 

Harry, Draco, Ron and Hermione all knew of the mark on the left of Harry’s chest. His mark on the right he kept quiet about. When he showered he always made sure he was alone. Always leaving a shirt on, even when it was overly hot, he couldn’t handle the questions. He was tired of always being the “chosen one”.

Coming back to Hogwarts after the battle found the that few that returned all sharing a dorm and being “eighth years”. Harry, Ron and Draco shared a room. Draco usually stayed in the library most of the time, usually researching how to get out of this “soul mark” as it was rare the person who gave you the “life almost ending event” was the one to be marked with you as well. 

Draco was determined to find a way out of this. He always kept his shirt on, one to hide his soul mark and the other his scars. They were pink and scattered all down his chest and abs. He hated them, he hated the person who gave them to him. He knew he couldn’t be far from Harry for too long as discomfort and anxiety would creep in. Another side effect of the soul mark. He had to figure out a way out of this. 

Being as Harry was always with Ron, they never felt a discomfort there and sharing a room helped as well. 

They had been out flying that evening and came in all sweaty and gross. Ron grabbed his stuff and headed for the showers. Harry sat at his desk and waited. Feeling even dirtier sitting there he thought to himself, “This is my best friend, we shared a room for years and showers.” Being impatient he grabbed his stuff and headed there as well. 

As he enters he can hear Ron signing loudly in the shower off key. Harry laughs and Ron hears this and sings louder. 

Once they step out with towels around their waist do they see it. Both on each other’s ride side of their chest. It is a simple set of black wings. Identical. They just stand there staring at each other's mark. Then Ron looks at Harry, “What the fuck Harry? Why didn’t you tell me you had TWO? I knew of the one, but the second one?” 

“Me?!” Harry answered, “Why didn’t you tell me you were marked as well?”

“Mate I… I don’t know… Hermione didn’t have one… and well…” Ron is stammering, “I see how you and Malfoy are… and I figure they must be in the castle.. As well… you know… discomfort and all…”

“Well yeah, that is true, I didn’t feel any either from this one either. Didn’t you wonder?” 

“I did… but well… guess I didn’t feel up to being assed to find it all out. Plus Malfoy is seeing if there is way out of this… well I thought…”

“Ron… let’s get dressed, we are going to talk to Malfoy!”

Drying off both boys slip on their sleep pants and go to their shared room. Draco is in his bed reading. Both boys approach him and he looks up at them. They stand there and his eyes trail to their chest. Back and forth from one to the other. He sees on Harry his damnable mark, a black dagger and yet then another. 

“Really Potter? One soul mark isn’t enough for you? Our “Golden Boy” gets two?” he snorts out. 

Looking back down to his book trying to keep a disinterested face when inside something is boiling. Something he can’t name and pushes it aside. 

“What?!” Harry yells out. “Malfoy! Can this even be a thing?” 

“Of course it is Potter.. I mean, look at you for fuck sake.” Draco rolling his eyes. 

“So then you’ve come across then? What do we do? What do I do?” 

Sighing he realizes he isn’t getting any more reading done and sets his book down. Looking back over to Ron and Harry he sits up more and the boys grab chairs that usually sit at the their desk in the room. 

“Well Potter, this is very rare, but it has been know to happen… normally the second mark, when it has been known to happen is usually someone they are close too. Hence you two idiots.”

“Malfoy...:” Ron growls.

“Do you want the fucking info or not Weazel? If not then be my guest! Carry your happy ass down to the library and spend mindless fucking hours researching.” Waving him off. 

“Come on you two, seriously! This concerns us all, ok?” Harry says. 

Ron sits back and crosses his arms and Harry raises his eyebrows in warning to him. Draco continues explaining, “Well the few that have been written about, one thing is known, one soul mark is sexual and one soul marl is platonic. The platonic mate just needs to be in close proximity to their other soul mark and all is well. The sexual one, well… you guessed it.”

Ron sits straight up as Harry does and Ron says, “So wait a minute… You mean…?” 

Draco nods, “Being as there are two soul marks and we don’t know which is which, Potter will need to sleep with us both and then it will be known to him.” 

Harry sits there wide eyed… “Wait! I have to sleep with you both? Why?” 

Draco sighs, “Well being as there are two of us, and it has been what? Few weeks since the mark appeared? In a few more discomfort and anxiety will creep in. You can’t have two sexual soul marks, so in the case two appear you have to find out.”

“I don’t believe him.” Ron says.

Grabbing quill and parchment Draco writes something and hands to Harry, “Here, go get that book. It is all in there. I've been reading about this for quite some time. Practically a fucking expert on it… outside of removing the mark.”

Ron and Harry throw on their jumpers running out of the room to the library to get the book.

***

Harry finds the book and they bring it back up to the room. They start pouring over it. Sure enough, there it was. Exactly as Draco said. 

“Did you idiots find what you were looking for? What I already told you?”

“Shut it Malfoy.” Ron growls out. 

“So um… what do we do here?” Harry ask. 

“I thought it was obvious Potter.”

“So I seriously have to sleep with you both?” 

“Yes Potter. Personally I am hoping I am the platonic one. Call it a “sacrifice” on my behalf.”

Ron just stares at the floor. “So um… how? When?” 

Draco rolls his eyes, “Look the sooner we get this over with the better.”

Getting up he grabs Harry’s arm and starts to head out the room. “Wait? What? Now?” Harry yells.

“Better to get this over with. Why drag it out and wait and dread?” Draco grumbles. 

“What? Here?”

“No, don’t want the Weazel watching.” 

Harry’s face turned beet red and Ron about choked. Draco dragged Harry out the room. “Come on Potter.” 

Walking out of the room, Draco leads him to the Room of Requirement and they step in. A bed and a fireplace, a huge bed at that. Harry just stands there in the doorway. Eyes wide and barely breathing. 

“Seriously Potter?!” and grabs his arm again pulling him in the room allowing the door to shut. “Let’s get this over with ok?” 

Harry has yet to even so much blink. “Potter, breath.” Draco says. And Harry lets out the breath he had been holding too long. Then he starts to breathe really fast and heavy and Draco places his hands on his shoulders, “Potter, calm down. This really isn’t a big deal. It is just a quick shag ok? Then it is over.”

Finding his voice Harry replies back, “Maybe not for you! But I’ve never…” 

“How is it our “Chosen Golden Boy” hasn't shagged yet?” Draco says laughing. 

“Was a bit busy killing a madman, remember?” 

Draco lets go of his shoulders and sits on the edge of the bed. Looking around he says, “At least this room just gets right down to the point of things, huh?” 

Potter nods and still hasn’t moved from where Draco dragged him too. 

“For fuck sake Potter, can we get this over with?” He holds his hand out to Potter. Potter walks slowly over to Draco and looks down at him. Drawing in a deep breath he pushes his hair back from his forehead and leans in kissing him. At the moment their lips touched, a cold chill crawled up their spines, over their shoulders and to their chest, their marks tingling. Draco and Harry pull back and look at one another. 

Something comes over Harry and he grabs the back of Draco’s head and crushes his lips down onto him. Draco sits there, hands at his side grabbing onto the bedding. Harry bites down on his lower lip and Draco gasp. Taking that moment Harry plunges his tongue into Draco’s mouth. Draco answers back. It is like they are fighting with their tongues and Harry pulls his hair hard and his head snaps back. Keeping his lips crushed to him he uses his other hand to push against his chest and Draco starts to squirm back further into the bed. Harry follows and he finds himself on top of Draco kissing him deeply and harshly. 

He bites down on Draco’s lip again causing him to yell out and he can taste a faint coppery taste. Pulling against Draco’s hair he moans and goes back to the deep kissing. Draco has started pulling at Harry’s hair and moaning into his mouth. Harry pulls off his mouth and starts biting at his neck. Draco is panting and pulling at his hair as Harry starts to bite down his neck and onto his shoulder. Taking his hand he starts to pull up Draco’s shirt and sits up. Draco rises and Harry pull the shirt over his head. Slipping his glasses off he notices a night stand appears next to the bed and he slips his glasses off, then his shirt. 

Looking back at Draco everything is blurry. But the mark is clear. There is no blurriness to his mark. Draco pulls him back down on him and they go back to kissing. Harry bites his lip hard and Draco moans out. He feels Darco thrusting his hips against him and he feels something getting hard pressing against his half hard cock as well. Hissing out Harry meets his thrust with his hips. 

Draco reaches his head up and starts biting Harry’s neck and planting big open mouthed kisses to his neck as he continues to grind into Harry. Harry moans out as Draco starts to suck brutally on the spot where his neck and shoulder meet. Trying to pull back from his grasp on his neck Draco holds the back of his neck keeping him in place. Harry moving his hand up Draco’s chest onto his neck presses his hand on his neck throwing his head back onto the bed. 

Seeing Draco lying there struggling under his hand he thrust his hips down hard and hears Draco moan out. Pressing his hand harder onto his neck Draco gasp and Harry continues to look down on him as he grinds harder into him. Feeling they have both gotten fully hard he lets his hand go and Draco gasp out again. 

“You fucking bastard!” Draco yells out. Harry thrust his hips back down and Draco meets his hips groaning. 

“You were saying?” 

“Fucking hate you Potter.”

“Likewise.” 

Latching his mouth back to Draco’s neck he starts to work his way down Draco’s chest. Biting at his nipple Draco moans out again. Harry continues to lick and bite down as Draco squirmed against him. He pinched his other nipple hard and Draco continues to moan and curse even louder. 

“Dammit Potter, stop fucking teasing me!” Draco calls out. Harry sits up and pulls Draco’s sleep pants down. Draco arches his hips and he takes the briefs along with it. Draco sits up and starts removing Harry’s as well. Draco moves from under Harry and starts to dig around the drawer in the nightstand comes back out with a bottle. “Wow, the room does have everything.” He whispers to himself. 

“Potter give me your hand.” 

Harry puts his hand out and Draco dribbles cold wet liquid in his hand. He feels it slippery thought his fingers. 

“Potter, do you even know how to prep someone?”

“Prep?”

“Fucking shit Potter. Here wait.” 

He puts the liquids in his hands and lays back. Working his hand down to himself he sees Draco grabbing himself and then lowers his hands. Harry grabs his glasses real quick so he can see what Draco is doing. Draco’s hands dip down and he sees a finger disappear inside him. Harry gasp and Draco looks over at him. 

“What Potter? I won’t have you hurting me.” he growls out. Harry continues to watch. Draco’s legs fall open wider and he sees Draco slip a second finger inside and he arches up to it. Harry still has the liquid on his hand and reaches to grab Draco’s cock. Draco gasp and arches up. His fingers pumping in and out of himself. Harry is stroking Draco’s cock, up and down. Seeing how hard and leaking he is and then sees Draco slip a third finger in. He is moaning and arching into Harry’s hand. 

Harry is so hard right now he can’t take it anymore. Releasing Draco’s cock he removes his hand from himself and works his way between his legs. Draco starts to lean up and Harry pushes him back down. Grasping his throat again he holds him there with one hand. Draco starts to almost growl against him but Harry pushed his hand down hard. Taking his other hand he lines his cock up to Draco’s entrance and slowly pushes in. 

Draco gasp the best he can as his throat is being pressed down on, not enough to stop his breathing but enough to make him work for it. He continues to press into him as he presses down as well on his throat. Draco gasp and Harry pushes all the way in. 

Letting go crushes his mouth down on Draco as Draco tries to breath in. They both feel a burning on their chest and let go of their mouths crying out. Draco removes Harry’s glasses and pulls his head back down. Teeth and tongue are meeting and they are fighting each others mouth. Harry holds still, feeling the tightness around his cock buried deep into Draco. Draco moans out and Harry moves out slowly, he slowly pushes back in, pulling back out once again slowly. 

Draco moans out, “Potter, fuck me already!”

Harry snaps his hips down hard Draco yells out. Harry pushes himself up and puts Draco’s legs on his shoulders and grabs his hips hard enough to leave fingerprints and keeps slamming in and out. Feeling the sweat starting to cover him and Draco, Draco is meeting his thrust again and again. Pulling out he turns Draco over and lifts his hips again. 

“Face in the pillow Malfoy!” Lining back up he slams back into Draco and Draco screams into the pillow. Grabbing his ass cheeks hard Harry squeezes them then smacks his hand down on that pale flesh in front of him. He grabs his hips again slamming in and out of him. Their skin slapping against one another. Moving one hand under Draco he grasp his cock and starts pumping on it as he is slamming in and out. After a couple pulls Draco is moaning and Harry’s feels him tighten so hard around his cock he can’t move. It is enough for him to get off as well. 

Pushing in as hard as he can he empties inside Draco. They feels their chest burning and both scream out. Clutching his chest he pulls out of Draco and falls onto the bed. Draco is clutching his as well. Everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Realizing what be done next, how will things go with Ron?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, this was a prompt from the Hetero-Life Mate. Enjoy honey! <3

Harry slowly wakes up, groaning and feeling dizzy he sits up slowly. Laid out is Draco breathing slow and even. His mark on his chest clear as day and the rest if blurry. Climbing over Draco carefully he goes to get his glasses and hears Draco waking up and sits back quickly as to not have him waking up with Harry over him. Blushing thinking what just occurred between him he notices they are both still very naked. He sees the marks on Draco’s neck and the scars down his chest. Draco opens his eyes and sits up slowly holding his head. 

“Merlin. What the fuck just happened?” Draco asked rubbing his eyes. Harry tucks his knees up to his chin just staring over at Draco. Draco looked over to Harry, confused and dizzy as well. Harry just sat there unsure what to do or say. Draco snorted and got up out of bed and got his sleep pants and shirt. Grabbing Harry’s he threw them at him. “Merlin, Potter, after all that you are going to be all shy and quiet?” Harry gasped and looked back up to Draco not knowing what to do or say. He just stared into those gray eyes that had a hard and harsh stare to them. “Are you even going to move Potter or do you want me to just go and get the Weasel and send him in, I don’t mind him having my sloppy seconds.” Draco smirks at that moment and Harry about lept off the bed grabbing his clothes and putting them on. 

“Fuck Malfoy, you can be so crude.” he mutters as he redresses. Draco shrugs and they go to walk out the room, Draco slaps his ass. Harry jumps and blushes. 

“Really Potter, you can choke and bite me, but I slap your ass and you blush?” Harry looks down to the floor and about runs back to his room. Once in the room he sees Ron laying on his bed looking up at him questioning. Harry shakes his head and grabs his shower bad and heads to the bathroom. At this moment all he can think about is a shower. 

He couldn’t get the water hot enough, he couldn’t use enough soup, nothing was working. He thought he would feel different afterwards. He didn’t. He still feels the same, just really awkward at this point though. Finishing his shower he dries off and getting dressed, he hears Draco coming in as well. Looking up he locks eyes with Draco and Draco goes to a bench setting down his shower things and just starts to undress. He just stares at Harry as he slips off his shirt and pants. Harry blushes and he laughs heading to the shower. 

Frustrated Harry goes back to his room. Flopping down on his bed he buries his head in his pillow and screams. “Was it that bad mate?” Ron asked hesitantly. Harry shakes his head not wanting to really talk about it. “Well I mean… yall did… well… you know.”

Harry sat up and just sat there, leaning over with his head in his hands. “Yeah we did… I thought… well I guess I thought I would feel different. You know, with these stupid marks and all.” 

“Harry, Malfoy was saying we won’t know anything till after… well, you know.” Ron’s cheeks turned red and he stared at the floor. 

Groaning Harry lays back on his bed. He can’t believe he has to sleep with his best mate. He can’t believe he has two damn marks. Why is it always him? Can’t anything just be normal for once for him? Groaning again thinking about what he still needs to do he rolls over on his stomach and starts screaming in his pillow again. 

“Seriously Potter, must you always be so dramatic?” He hears Draco say coming into the room. Setting his stuff down he sits on his. “We shagged, end of story Potter.” Draco shrugged and kept looking over and Harry and Ron. Neither of them saying anything. Draco shakes his head and grabs his book. Sitting back on his bed he is met with a sharp pain in his bottom reminding him of earlier, shifting he gets comfortable. He realizes neither boys are moving, “Well, are you waiting for me to join or are you two going to get it over with?” Watching Ron’s face get the color of his hair he chuckles. “Go back to the Room of Requirement though, ok? I don’t feel like listening to the Weazel grunt and groan.”

“Fucking hell Malfoy, a little class maybe?” Ron barks out. Draco shrugs and pretends to just read not showing his amusement over their discomfort. Harry groans and lifts off the bed. “Come on Ron, let’s get this over with.” Both boys slowly walk out the room. 

***

Walking down the corridor and up to the Room of Requirement Harry didn’t know what to say. Ron wasn’t saying anything or even looking at him. The approach the room and just stand there. Neither one saying anything or moving. A simple door appears and Harry sighs heavily and opens it. They walk in. Again, the bed is there, but there is also a couch as well next to the fireplace. Ron goes and flops down on the couch. Covering his face with his hands and just leans his head back, “Harry… I don’t think…” He tries to talk but his voice is cracking and his hands are visibly shaking. Harry is feeling the same way. His hands are shaking and his pulse has risen, hearing his heartbeat in his ear. 

“Ron, I know… but…” He just stands there next to the couch looking down at Ron. Not sure what to do he just looks down at his best friend. Ron moves his hands from his face and looks up to Harry. They stand there looking at one another for a moment not sure what to do or who should make the first move. Sighing slightly Harry goes and straddles Ron on the couch facing him. Ron starts to breath heavy and his eyes goes wide. Harry’s hands are shaking so bad and he goes and put his shaking hands on each side of Ron’s face and leans in for a quick kiss. Ron just sit there staring at him with large blue eyes. He doesn’t kiss back. Harry pulls back and looks at him, “You know, you could help out here a little bit…” Leaning back in Ron closes his eyes as Harry’s lips meet his. Harry presses in a little bit more and Ron works his hands to Harry’s legs. They feel a chill run up their spines, over their shoulders and then their marks tingle. Harry can feel the chapped lips of Ron’s starting to move hesitantly over his. They move their lips a bit together and Harry slips his tongue out to trace Ron’s lips and Ron opens his eyes looking back at Harry and seeing his eyes still closed slowly closes his eyes again and opens his mouth slightly. 

Harry gasp as he feels Ron opening his mouth slightly and their tongues meeting for the first time. It is slow and testing. Twirling their tongues a bit, Harry moves his hands to Ron’s shoulders and starts to deepen the kiss. Ron answers back and they are licking and exploring the insides of one another mouths. Harry moans a little bit as Ron isn’t a bad kisser once he gets into it. It was so different than the kisses he shared with Draco, that was like a fight, a battle. These were gentle and tender. As Harry moans Ron wraps his arms around the small of Harry’s back and pulls Harry to him. Ron starts to gently bite on Harry’s lower lip and Harry moves his hands through Ron’s hair. 

Opening their eyes they both look at one another and press their foreheads against one another. They are breathing heavier now, but for different reasons. Ron runs his hands down Harry’s back to the bottom of his shirt and slowly start to tug it up. Harry sits up and allows Ron to lift his shirt off of him. Ron runs his hands down Harry’s chest and Harry tugs at the bottom of Ron’s shirt and he lifts up a bit as Harry slips his off. Ron pulls him back in kissing him gently. Then starts to kiss the side of his mouth, his jaw and starts to work his mouth down Harry’s neck. Kissing and licking tenderly down his neck. His hot breath on his neck and the heat starts to go straight to his cock. Harry rocks his hips a bit as he is getting turned on and Ron answers back with a moan against Harry’s neck rocking his hips in reply. Harry leans his head back and Ron is kissing and licking around his collar bone now and they have a good rhythm going with their hips. 

Ron is moving his hands around Harry’s side and Harry gasp as they find his hips and he is pushing him down to hips harder. Pushing and pulling his hips towards his. Taking his hands back around he grabs Harry’s ass and squeezes. Harry moans out loudly and arches into Ron. Ron scoots up holding Harry tightly and he feels him lifting off the couch. Harry wraps his arms and legs around Ron as to not fall and Ron walks them easily the few steps it takes to get to the bed. Harry is surprised and shocked by the strength in Ron. Sure he had filled out in the last year and was fit as hell from all the Quidditch they played, but he never expected him to just be able to lift him and carry him as such. 

He sets Harry gently on the bed and looks down at him. Kissing him gently he starts to tug down Harry’s sleep pants. Harry undoes the tie on Ron’s sleep pants as well and pulls them down. Scooting back on the bed Ron climbs on top of him kissing him gently and positioning himself between Harry’s legs. Pressing his half hard cock to Harry’s he feels his twitch to life and start to get harder the more Ron presses his into him. They both moan out as their cocks are rubbing against one another. Ron kissing down Harry’s neck reaches over to the nightstand grabbing the bottle of liquid and puts some his hands. Pressing kisses to Harry’s shoulder he lifts his hips up and Harry feels a slick hand grasp around him. Harry gasp and moans out and thrust into his hand. Ron slowly starts to work his hand up and down Harry’s cock as Harry is moaning and squeezes Ron’s shoulders. 

Harry’s cock is throbbing hard now and starting to leak. Ron moves and starts to fondle his balls gently as he kisses along his neck. Harry is breathing hard and moaning at this point. His hands continuing their journey down Ron’s back and back up squeezing his shoulders and lightly scratching his back. He feels Ron’s hand slip lower and a finger at his entrance and Harry takes in a deep breath. Ron comes back up Harry’s neck and he whispers in his ear, “Relax Harry.” 

Harry had never heard his voice so low and raspy before, he let out the breath he was holding and relaxed. Ron kisses right under his ear and then moved back to Harry’s mouth. He pressed a kiss to him slipping his tongue in immediately. Harry answered back, kisses right back and running his hands through his hair and moaning in his mouth. Forgetting this was his best friend, but it was someone he trust not to hurt him, and someone he would easily give his life up for. Kissing and twirling tongues he felt Ron press his finger gently into him. Harry squirmed a bit feeling uncomfortable and Ron held still with his hand. Lightly then moving it out and back in. Harry started to moan harder into Ron’s mouth and started to rock his hips to Ron’s hand. Harry pulls off Ron’s mouth panting and groaning. Ron slips another finger in Harry and Harry moans and continues rocking to his fingers. Ron curls his fingers and finds that spot on Harry that has him practically screaming out and scratching his back. 

Harry seeing lights behind his eyes. Something inside about exploded in him when Ron curled his fingers. His cock was leaking even more and he couldn’t think at all. All he knew was his body was on fire and those fingers were the cause of it. He kept rocking down on his fingers wanting more. Ron started scissoring his fingers and Harry was a moaning panting mess. He didn’t even notice when a third finger was added. Harry looked up to see Ron staring down at him. Those blue piercing blue eyes watching him. “More” Harry choked out. 

When Ron removed his fingers Harry whimpered and reached out for Ron. Bringing him down for a kiss Ron was getting the bottle and covering his hand and stroking his own cock. Postioning himself between Harry’s leg he pushed his knees back to his chest and let go of Harry’s mouth. Taking his hand he lined his cock up to Harry’s entrance again. Looking down Harry nodded at him and he slowly pushed in. Once his head was in, they both stopped and took a deep breath. Harry squirmed a bit and his eyes were clenched closed. “You ok Harry?” Ron asked concerned. 

“Yeah… yeah… gimme a moment.” Ron held still. Keeping Harry’s knees pushed to his chest, he felt Harry move a little and he pressed slowly in a bit more. Harry was panting hard trying to get use to it. It burned, stung and felt amazing all at the same time. Ron was so large and he was only halfway in and Harry already felt extremely full. Ron pushed in a little more and Harry moaned out. He didn’t think he could take much more in. Ron continued the slow pushing and finally he let out the breath he was holding. Finally all the way in Harry laid there trying to get use to the stinging and fullness feeling. Ron reached his hand down and started to stroke Harry’s cock that was now only half hard. Harry started to moan and after a few deep breaths he started to rock his hips. Ron let go of Harry’s cock for a moment and slowly pulled out and pushed back in slowly. 

Harry moaned and grabbed the bedding in his hands. Ron kept the slow pushing and pulling for a few more, then he pulled out slowly and thrusted in a bit harder. Hitting that magic spot in Harry he cried out. “Yes! There!” Ron took that cue and continued to pound into that spot in Harry making him squirm and meet his thrust. Ron was groaning as Harry was so tight around him, and so responsive to his touch. Letting go of Harry’s knees he leans down and kisses Harry as he is still thrusting into him. Holding his shoulders as Harry gently bites down moaning and crying out. Harry takes his hand and starts to stroke his leaking cock again and he can feel the pressure building as Ron continues to hit that spot inside him. After a few pulls he is crying out and painting his stomach and chest with his release. 

Ron can feel him clench around him hard as Harry is calling out and his head falling back. The tighten around Ron does him in and he is filling Harry and painting his insides with his own release. He is moaning and pressing down on top of Harry panting hard. Both covered in sweat and panting hard as a shearing paint hits their chest and they both scream as they black out. 

*** 

Coming back too, Harry feels a heavy weight on top of him. Ron is still on top of him breathing deep and even. He is not sure how long they have been like this. Harry tries to move but he is pinned down completely by Ron. Tapping his shoulder and shaking him a little, “Ron, Ron!” He hears Ron gasp and slowly start moaning. 

“What the fuck?” Ron groans out, and he slowly rolls off Harry. They lay next to one another staring at the ceiling. 

“Yeah that might have happen with Malfoy…” 

“And you didn’t think to fucking warn me?”

“I didn’t know it would happen again, ok?” 

Ron grunts his reply. Harry sighs and sits up. Not able to see anything he sees Ron’s mark clearly. He noticed the mark has changed. “Shit Ron, where are my glasses?” Ron gets up to get them and Harry puts them on. He sees Ron staring at his chest then his. The mark he shared with Ron has turned an indigo blue, and the mark with Malfoy is a deep scarlet red. 

“What does this mean?” Ron asked.

“I don’t know but let’s back to Malfoy.” They get up and put their clothes back on. As they are going down the corridor everything starts to flood into Harry’s mind. The fights and bitter words with Draco, the fight in the bathroom, the time at the manor, the Quidditch games… everything from those first words… His mind is flooded. He stops and grabs at his head. Ron stops staring at him. Harry is screaming and Ron just picks him up and runs back to their room. Once inside their room Ron cast a silencing spell on the room. 

Harry is still screaming. His mind is now flooded with Ron. The meeting on the train, the friendship, the Burrow, their conversations, their search for Horcruxes. The images started to blur with Draco’s and it was as if his life was passing before his eyes but just with memories of Draco and Ron. His head was throbbing and he started to bleed from his nose. He was still grabbing his head and screaming. Ron and Draco were each sitting on different sides of his bed trying to calm him down. Getting worried when he started to bleed from his nose. Draco grabbed some tissues and tries to clean him but he kept screaming and thrashing out. 

Finally everything stopped and the pain was gone. Harry just laid there. A fresh sheen of sweat was covering him head to toe. Ron had gotten a wet rag and was cleaning his face and Draco was saying something to him. He couldn’t hear anything and he couldn’t say anything. Opening his eyes he slowly looked at the two men above him. Worried looks on both their faces. 

He slowly sit up and took the rag from Ron. Cleaning his nose a bit more he looks at both Ron and Draco. His decision was clear and made. He knew who was who. He slipped his shirt off showing them the marks. Draco had not noticed a change yet and looked down his shirt. Harry nodded at him. He took Ron’s hand and squeezed it gently, and nodded at him as well. He leaned over and kissed Ron’s cheek. Turning to Draco he took his face in his hands and crushed his mouth to him pulling him down on him growling and moaning at him. Ron shook his head and went to his bed. 

“Hey can you two at least use a silencing charm over there?” He called out before settling in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this please leave a Kudos and comment! 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Still very new to all of this and writing again after 20 years. 
> 
> I'm on Tumblr! phaytesworld
> 
> Phayte <3


End file.
